veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Silly Sing-Along 2 The End of Silliness?
"The End of Silliness?" is the eleventh episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released November 24, 1998 and May 23, 2000 on VHS, and in November 9, 2004 on DVD. It is the second of several sing-along videos. In the previous episode, Archibald Asparagus has canceled "Silly Songs with Larry" and replaced it with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt", prompting Larry the Cucumber to drown his sorrows in Jimmy's ice cream parlor (modeled on Edward Hopper's famous 1942 painting''Nighthawks'').[citation needed] This video features the two new Silly Songs since the release of Very Silly Songs! and includes the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", which was later in 2001 music video compilation The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and in the 2007 cartoon compilation God Made You Special!. It also includes a selection of other songs from the previously released VeggieTales episodes. Plot Because one of Larry's silly songs, "The Song of the Cebu" was so silly and confusing, Archibald Asparagus has replaced Silly Songs with Larry with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt." Feeling depressed, he goes down to Jimmy's ice cream parlor to drown his sorrows. While there, Jimmy tries and fails to cheer up Larry by showing him past Silly Songs. Archibald later appears with his wife and at first tries to avoid being recognized by Larry, but eventually he reveals himself and introduces Mr. Lunt's love song, "His Cheeseburger." Now understanding the reason for Larry's distress, Jimmy becomes angry at Archibald and stands up for Larry, stating that he would feel the same way if he were in Larry's position. Archibald apologizes and reads Larry a petition from millions of fans who all say that the misunderstanding from "The Song of the Cebu" should be forgiven. Archibald then lets Larry know that he can perform Silly Songs again. Overjoyed, Larry is given the honor of releasing a new song and the episode concludes with "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps." Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Song of the Cebu # Promised Land (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Blueberry) # Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Big Things Too (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Stuff Mart Rap (from Madame Blueberry) # His Cheeseburger # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Credits Roll Written and Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Producer JON GADSBY Production Coordinators JENNIFER COMBS HOLLY VICKERY Storyboard Supervisor LUIS CONTRERAS Storyboard Assistant EVERETT DOWNING Concept Design DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Art Direction JOSEPH SAPULICH Digital Matte Painting JOSEPH SAPULICH Video Editing & Compositing JOHN WAHBA Sound Effects JOHN WAHBA Modeling Supervisor DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Modeling Artists AARON HARTLINE JEREMY VICKERY Additional Modeling JOSEPH SAPULICH Coloring & Texturing AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY 3D Layout Artist CHARLES RAMSEY Character Animation THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS AARON HARTLINE JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Additional Animation JEREMY VICKERY FX/Lighting Supervisor DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN Character Prop/Engineering AARON HARTLINE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ JEREMY VICKERY Software Development & Render Management KEN GREENE SCOTT NELSON Additional Render Management JENNIFER COMBS Compositors JAMES BRECKENRIDGE JENNIFER COMBS AARON HARTLINE ADAM HOLMES DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ DANIEL PATRICK O’BRIEN CHARLES RAMSEY JEREMY VICKERY Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering ADAM FRICK Instruments ADAM FRICK KURT HEINECKE BRAD SCHLUETER Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Executive in Charge of Production MARK BUCZEK Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Category:Episodes